


You Got Me

by ThatBohoFemme



Series: Injuries Galore [4]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Boys In Love, Insomnia, Late Night Conversations, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Stress Relief, Surprises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-13
Updated: 2017-11-13
Packaged: 2019-02-01 22:43:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12714318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatBohoFemme/pseuds/ThatBohoFemme
Summary: Sheamus can't sleep.The last month has beeninsanelystressful. It's never easy in this company, especially in the lead up to a major show. It's not unusual for this to stress him out. It's just even worse than usual because he's also been trying to keep up with his boyfriend, who surprisingly has been through an evenroughermonth.Just over a month later, he has to admit they're in a much better position. They're the tag team champions- ahugehonor that's leading up to Survivor Series- a major event. More importantly, they have each other.On a night like this, what more could Sheamus want?





	You Got Me

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy! I welcome feedback- hopefully you enjoy this as much as I do! 
> 
> In this care, the 'injury' is just too much stress. A little bit of role reversal...

Sheamus can't sleep.

The last month has been _insanely_ stressful. It's never easy in this company, especially in the lead up to a major show. It's not unusual for this to stress him out. It's just even worse than usual because he's also been trying to keep up with his boyfriend, who surprisingly has been through an even _rougher_ month. 

Just over a month later, he has to admit they're in a much better position. They're the tag team champions- a _huge_ honor that's leading up to Survivor Series- a major event. More importantly, they have each other. 

Compared to a year ago...Sheamus _hates_ thinking about where he was a year ago. 

He had agreed to the tag team in a last-ditch effort to save his career. He _honestly_ hadn't expected any of this to work. 

Looking back, he's just grateful that he had gone along with it, especially because it had brought him the man who might very well be the love of his life.

With thoughts like this coursing through his mind, it's really no wonder that Sheamus is wide awake. 

The sheer amount of happiness he's experiencing is quite foreign to him. 

"How many times must I tell you that you wake me when your thoughts are _that_ loud?" 

Sheamus, now startled, glances down to where Cesaro had been sleeping on his chest. He's greeted by the other man, staring at him.

"Sorry, Love. Just thinking." Sheamus pulls Cesaro closer to him. "I just...well, never mind." 

"No, Sheamy, talk to me." Cesaro nudges him. 

"I'm _not_ used to being this happy," Sheamus explains, mindlessly running his fingers down Cesaro's arm. "This is the first time in a long time that I can remember feeling this content." 

"Am I that bad?" Cesaro questions, teasing heavy in his voice. 

"No, Tony, of course not. I just spent a _fuck ton_ of time worrying about you over the last month," Sheamus admits. "Now you're used to your braces, almost fully recovered from your dental surgery, we have the titles back. I have you." The entire time he talks, he's still moving his hand down Cesaro's arm. 

All the tension and stress from the last month is slowly leaving him. 

Sheamus has the man of his dreams, a career he loves and happy days ahead. 

What more could he _possibly_ want? 

"Be right back." Cesaro pulls away, getting to his feet. 

Sheamus cocks his head, now incredibly confused. Cesaro's not known to start digging through his luggage in the middle of the night. 

_What the fuck is that man doing?_ Sheamus thinks, adjusting the blankets. _He's up to something._

Cesaro reaches up, turning the light above his side of the bed on. Sheamus turns, more curious than ever. It's 4:06 in the morning. What the hell could he be up to? 

"Sheamy, I was trying my best to wait but I think _now_ is the perfect time," Cesaro murmurs, settling next to Sheamus. "I'm _extremely_ nervous so I apologize in advance." 

Sheamus stares at his partner, trying to figure _what_ is going on. He has the faintest inkling but he just isn't sure. If it's not what he thinks it is, he doesn't want to disappoint himself. 

"We have not been together all that long- I respect that." Cesaro speaks slowly. "I am sure you know that the last month has only confirmed what I had started to suspect. _I love you._ "

Sheamus can feel the tension picking up in the room. It's not a negative sort of tension- it's more nervous than anything else. 

"Antonio, breathe and talk," Sheamus gently urges, reaching out and rubbing his partner's back. "Come on- you got this." He waits for Cesaro's breathing to even out and is relieved when it does.

"I cannot imagine my world without you. I want to know that you will be mine _forever_." Cesaro pauses again, tightly squeezing his eyes shut. " _Du bist die Liebe menes Leben._ " 

"Love, you know I don't speak German." Normally, Sheamus would be incredibly annoyed by the fact Cesaro's speaking in a language that he can't understand. That's not the case this morning. He knows there's something _big_ on the horizon. 

"It's one of the most adequate ways to express how I feel." Cesaro sighs, playing with something hidden in his palm. "It means _you are the love of my life_." He reaches out, grabbing Sheamus' left hand. "This is whatever you wish it to be- a promise, a gift, but I'm hoping..." As he pauses, Sheamus feels a cool circle of metal slip over his ring finger. "Anyway-Sheamy, will you marry me?" 

Sheamus doesn't hesitate. 

"Yes, rambling man. I can think of nothing I'd like more," Sheamus teases. "In all seriousness, yes, I will marry you." He pulls his hand back, inspecting the ring.

They haven't been together all that long- only 6 months if that. Most people would find it insane to get engaged after less than a year of dating. Before Tony, Sheamus would have been one of those people. After him, the Irishman can think of nothing that he'd want more. 

"The sapphires match your eyes," Cesaro explains. "Plain but not too plain. Practical but still beautiful." He pulls Sheamus' hand to his lips and kisses his palm. "Are you going to say something?" 

"Trying not to cry," Sheamus explains, staring at his hand. "Yes, I know that sounds crazy but I am shocked." 

"I _wanted_ to do this in a romantic way but now felt _right_ ," Cesaro explains. "Was actually quite terrified." 

"Why?"Sheamus asks, still staring at his hand. 

"If you had said no, I probably would have lost it," Cesaro murmurs, nuzzling Sheamus. 

Sheamus inhales and exhales, doing his best to stay grounded. This is both one of the best and oddest moments of his life. 

"Love you, Tony." Sheamus kisses him. 

"Love you too, Sheamy," Cesaro gently pulls him to the bed. "Can we sleep now?" 

Sheamus settles back into Cesaro's grasp. The anxiety that had plagued him earlier is gone. 

He sleeps peacefully. 

-fin-


End file.
